


Started When I Mentioned Yuletide

by Younghoon



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Business Man Lee Juyeon, Christmas Fluff, College Student Lee Jaehyun, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo is Jaehyun's friend, M/M, Mentioned Ji Changmin, Mentioned Ju Haknyeon - Freeform, Mentioned Kim Sunwoo - Freeform, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Mentioned Moon Bin, Of course not, Soju, Swearing, Takoyaki, but only because of eunwoo, jujae dont actually have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Younghoon/pseuds/Younghoon
Summary: (Takes place at Christmas time of Started When I Moved Here)Juyeon and Jaehyun spend their Christmas time together.
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Lee Felix/Son Youngjae | Eric, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 27





	Started When I Mentioned Yuletide

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading💜

"Hey, hyung?" Juyeon asks as he looks at Jaehyun who was busy eating cereal. "It's Christmas tomorrow."

Jaehyun widened his eyes. "Really?" he asks as he looks at Juyeon. "Shit, I don't know what to do tomorrow."

"How about we buy takoyaki and just eat tonight and then go to church tomorrow?" Juyeon suggests and Jaehyun thinks for a second.

"I guess," Jaehyun says as he chews on his cereal. "But I also want to drink. Let's buy soju later after we finish school. How does that sound?" he asks and Juyeon chuckles. 

"I graduated already, hyung," Juyeon says and Jaehyun slaps his face.

"Right," he says as he chuckles. "I keep forgetting that you are already the boss of the Seoul Branch of your father's company."

"Big boss," Juyeon smiles fully as he puts his fist-turned hands on his hips which makes Jaehyun laugh at the sight. Juyeon looks like a child pretending to be a superhero.

"Anyways, when will you get out of work?" Jaehyun asks as Juyeon thinks for a while.

"About 7 P.M, are you going to fetch me?" Juyeon asks and Jaehyun nods eagerly. 

"Yes!" Jaehyun smiles. "I will finally be able to fetch you."

Juyeon grins before chuckling. "Okay, but please be careful with my car. I don't want you crashing it."

"I am a good driver," Jaheyun pouts.

"16 tries, hyung. You failed your driver's test 15 times before passing," Juyeon points out and Jaehyun groans.

"Don't remind me," Jaehyun says as he covers his face. "My instructor was so annoyed at me after seeing my face for like 13 times."

Juyeon chuckles before holding Jaehyun's hand that was just laying on the table. Jaehyun removes his hand off his face and looks at Juyeon.

"How long will I have to wait for you to have a ring on this finger?" Juyeon suddenly asks as he caresses Jaehyun's finger.

Jaehyun smiles and soon places his hand on top of Juyeon's. "When we both have stable jobs, when we are older, when a relationship like ours will be legal for marriage... and if we still love each other after all of these happened."

Juyeon lovingly smiled. "I love you," he says to Jaehyun.

"I love you too," Jaehyun replies. "More so than any other person in the whole universe."

"Me too. To the edge of the universe and back," he says before he lightly kisses Jaehyun's hands.

"Juyeon-ah, the universe expands," Jaehyun says as a matter of factly and Juyeon nods.

"I know that's why I said it," Juyeon says. "Because my love for you will keep expanding...even if we end up as strangers a few years down the road."

Jaehyun smiles and kisses Juyeon's forehead.

"You're so poetic," he fakely complains after. "It's making my heart burst."

"That's what you get for loving me," Juyeon says. 

"I don't regret it one bit though," Jaehyun says as he releases Juyeon's hands. He shivered lightly at the sudden chill, but nonetheless, he grinned at the younger. "Let's get ready, yeah?" 

"Sure, hyung," Juyeon smiles.

~~

"Say," Jaehyun looks up as he hears a familiar voice. "You're looking a bit brighter than usual," they comment and Jaehyun rolls his eyes and sighs.

"And you made it darker," Jaehyun says and Dongmin sits beside him while holding his chest in fake hurt.

"Ouch?" Dongmin says. "I'll let you know that a single glance from my awestriking gaze is enough to brighten someone's day," he says and Jaehyun chuckles.

"I don't think it works for me," Jaehyun says. "I think it does the opposite, in fact."

"God, why am I friends with you?" Dongmin complains as he slumps beside him. "I was already having a sad day after the passing of my pet sunflower, L-a (pronounced as Ladasha)."

"Oh no," Jaehyun genuinely worries. "I'm sorry. I didn't know," he says. "Don't worry, I'm pretry sure she gave a lot of seeds."

"She did, yeah," Dongmin cries. "I'll miss her. She's such a nice flower, always changing the carbon dioxide of the house to oxygen. I'll miss having fresh air in my apartment after having sex with Bin-ie."

"Oh my God, I did not need to hear that," Jaehyun says as he looks at Dongmin. "Especially after accidentally falling down on your bathroom and touching dozens of used condoms on the garbage bin."

"That was like 2 years ago," Dongmin humphs. "It's not that traumatizing."

"It's not traumatizing, but it is disgusting," Jaehyun says as he groans. "Just don't mention your sex life to me ever again. I always remember that moment after and I don't like remembering that moment."

"Okay," Dongmin smiles. "By the way, it was not dozens. It was only a dozen."

"Dongmin-ah!"

~~

"Hyung~" Juyeon looks up as he sees Eric walking towards him. He smiles and waves for the younger.

"Eric-ah," Juyeon smiles as the younger seats in front of him. They were in a restaurant right now after Eric invited Juyeon for lunch. "How are you?"

"I have the best news," Eric says. "Felix and I are together now!" he says and Juyeon widens his eyes.

"Really?" Juyeon says. "Wow! Congratulations," he claps and Eric smiles.

"After 5 years!" Eric says as he holds his chest in happiness. "I'm happy, hyung."

"I'm happy too, Eric-ah," Juyeon says. "It means that all those hardships I faced trying to help you win his heart was not useless."

"You're always so careful with your money, hyung," Eric points out and Juyeon grins. "Don't tell me that I have a debt."

"Well, no," Juyeon says. "But you are paying for lunch."

Eric pouts. "I knew you'd say that."

Juyeon just chuckles.

~~

Juyeon smiles as soon as he finishes his work. It had been already nearing 7:00 when he started it and he hoped that he was fast enough. However, when he looked at the time on his laptop, he cursed. 7:50 P.M?

Immediately, he packed up his things and by 8:01, he was at the parking lot of the building and walking to find his car amongst the dozens parked. 

He wanted to find a reason on why the building was so empty and yet the parking lot was full, but then he couldn't find a reason why. Until he remembered that it had always been like this. Barely few use their cars and the only time the building is empty is during a holiday when everyone else is going back to their hometowns. 

And Christmas is only a single day holiday.

Finally, he sees his car and it's tinted windows. Though tinted, he could see Jaehyun asleep on the driver's seat.

Worriedly, he brisk walks towards the older and opens the door. "Jaehyun-ah! Jaehyun-ah! Hyung! Wake up," he says as he shakes Jaehyun.

Jaehyun stirs, but doesn't really wake up. Juyeon presses his lips into a thin line, trying to find a way to wake Jaehyun, a heavy sleeper, up. Until an idea crossed his mind. Immediately, he grinned before kissing Jaehyun's neck repeatedly. Jaehyun woke up.

"It tickles," Jaehyun says as he laughs. "Juyeon-ah, stop!"

"No," Juyeon says. "Wake up first."

"I'm awake!" Jaehyun laughs before Juyeon stopped and Jaehyun calmed down.

"Good," Juyeon says before he kissed Jaehyun's cheek. "Do you want to drive?"

"No," Jaehyun whines. "It's exhausting. Who knew that people could be so mean?"

"I'll drive then," Juyeon says as Jaehyun scoots over to the other side and Juyeon sits at the driver's seat. When he was finally comfortable, he asked Jaehyun, "So what happened?"

"Well," Juyeon starts the engine. "I was driving, right? Then the red light came and I stopped, but someone deadass screamed ar me for stopping. Like sis, what the fuck!? Can you not see the red light? Are you fucking colorblind!?"

"Okay..." Juyeon says as he leaves the parking lot. "And then?"

"Then the driver left his car, even after all the other cars stopped because of the red light," Jaehyun says. "And screamed at me for stopping, saying that he needed to get to his appointment," Jaehyun riots. "I became full after that. Did he not see the red light?" Juyeon nods. "So with a smile on my face, I shouted 'Sir, please look at the traffic light' and the look on his face. He was so embarrassed. Everyone else was laughing at him," Jaehyun laughs. "He apologized to me though and I accepted though I was still annoyed at him. But before he left I said to him, 'Sir, please look at the street lights next time' and then the light turned green."

"That seems like," Juyeon laughs. "Something you would do definitely."

Jaehyun laughs too. 

Then it was silent for a while—comfortably silent.

Until Jaehyun spoke, "I bought the takoyaki and soju already."

Juyeon smiled. "Okay," he says. "Let's enjoy the night? But please let's not get drunk, we still have to attend church tomorrow."

"Right."

~~

Setting the couch, Jaehyun smilingly looks at his lover. Juyeon was busy setting up the TV. It was 9:28 and nearing 9:30. Jaehyun sighs as he rests himself on the couch.

"So the TV's all set," Juyeon says. "Oof, is it weird that we have to set up the TV because we barely use it?" Juyeon asks and Jaehyun laughs.

"Yeah," Jaehyun agrees as he pats the spot beside him. Juyeon then sits beside him taking a ball of takoyaki and eating eat. Jaehyun picks up the remote and then turns the TV on. 

Then Jaehyun goes to their Netflix. They barely use Netflix but Haknyeon often uses it with Sunwoo, and Changmin too. Their whole squad uses one Netflix account that more often than not, Juyeon pays for.

Juyeon doesn't mind, he's loaded., but he appreciates it when Changmin is the one paying for the subscription which is every idol comeback season.

"What do want to watch?" Jaehyun asks and Juyeon smiles.

"Rookie Historian: Goo Haeryung," Juyeon says. "Park Kiwoong-ssi looks so hot there and Shin Sekyung-ssi is just amazing there."

"What about Cha Eunwoo-ssi?" Jaehyun asks and Juyeon scrunches his nose. 

"He looks so much like Bin-ie's boyfriend and I can't help but see him in Cha Eunwoo-ssi," Juyeon comments and Jaehyun laughs. "But it subsides when I really am that interested in the series like for example My ID is Gangnam Beauty."

"Okay," Jaehyun laughs as he clicks Rookie Historian: Goo Haeryung. 

Then they made themselves comfortable and silently watched.

~~

A few episodes later and Jaehyun turns on his phone and sees the time. It was 11:11 P.M. Smiling, he looks at Juyeon.

"Hey, Juyeon-ah," Jaehyun calls out and Juyeon looks at him.

"Yes?" Juyeon asks.

"I'm not superstitious, but you're my 11:11 wish," Jaehyun says and Juyeon chuckles.

"Okay," Juyeon smiles. "You're mine too," he says before they return back to watching the drama.

"I love you," Jaehyun says.

"I love you too and Merry Christmas," Juyeon replies.

"Merry Christmas too," Jaehyun says before he kisses Juyeon's cheek.

Juyeon smiled and Jaehyun was smiling. This may not be the best yuletide season they ever had, but it was enough to be engraved into their hearts and minds.

**Author's Note:**

> So to all those guest readers, I really recommend that you sign up for an account. It might take a while but it's worth it. I promise!


End file.
